There Was More
by Liani Ordinal
Summary: It's been a year after Haruko and Mamimi left. Or maybe even two or three? It doesn't make any difference to Naota anyway. Nothing much matters to him anymore...That is, until... [NinamorixNaota]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri/FLCL or whatever else you'd  
like to call it. But I am thee Cheesy Queenie. So there. Ha.  
  
There Was More  
  
Prologue  
  
[=*=]  
  
"Naota.... NAOTA!"  
  
Naota looked up from his sleep-athon  
  
"What?," he asked wearily, with a strong hint of annoyance.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was the day after Haruko left, or maybe a year, it made no difference to me though, that would be until she came back. I'm not sure whose words they were. Either way, I pictured Haruko saying them.  
  
I'm not angry at Haruko. I never was. I told her I loved her. And that was the truth. She told me I was still too young, and I thought maybe she was just too old.  
  
Mamimi sent me a picture of the Hollyood Hill. I guess it's her way of saying "Hi Naota! Got myself to Hollywood!" Yeah.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I haven't heard of my brother, and I guess I wont anymore. He got married to some American girl. I think he said her name was Becky, or Sally? No maybe Carol or Marisol? Ahh, what does it matter. Anyway, they had a baby. I remember her name, its Amerial. A few days after Amerial's birth, my brother was murdered. Those American doughnut-eating creeps don't even know who did it. I don't talk about it though.... I mean, why should I? He's gone now. No use thinking about it. This'll be the last time.  
  
My dad and grandpa were abducted by some weird lady aliens about five minutes ago.  
  
I think too much about the past.  
  
=*=  
  
Authors Note: Yes, this was WAY too short o_o; , but it's just a prologue.... Please, please review this and tell me if I should continue!! I'd really appreciate it ^_^; Thanks!  
  
Also, rating will change in next chapter to PG-13 o.O 


	2. Just a Whisper Part One

**There Was More  
  
Chapter One: Just a Whisper (Part One)**  
  
Everything is the same. The flowers smelled of their flowery scent. The birds chattered in their birdy language. The air was breathable, though polluted. The cars honked and zipped unpatiently through the streets as soon as a green light was visible. The girls snickered and laughed as she walked by. And Naota wasn't aware of her existence.  
  
Her peach scarf waved freely in the wind as she thought: Yes, everything is just the same.

****

**An Alarm Clock**  
  
The alarm clock on Naota's nightstand went off (the Senor Froggies' playing mariachi).  
  
"Ugggghhhh," murmured Naota, as he rolled over in his small bed, still unconscious.  
  
The Senor Froggies strummed their instruments rougher and faster, playing their mariachi song louder...  
  
...Snore...  
  
...and louder...  
  
...Snnnooorrrreee...  
  
...and...  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Naota as he got up and maniacally stomped on his 'Senor Froggy' alarm clock. He was still performing unnecessary weird kung- fu moves even as the clock lay shattered in pieces, noiseless. Mariachi- less.  
  
He finally sat back on his blue-sheeted bed, looking lost and not to mention, extremely tired. Still sitting, he felt a glorious sensation as he softly closed his eyelids.  
  
But he quickly flicked them back open and stared at the mess of broken Senor Froggies and loose springs that was once an alarm clock. A very annoying alarm clock. An alarm clock Ninamori had given him.  
  
"Uhh..." he thought.

** Kanchi Saves the Day...Kinda...Uhh...Yeah  
**  
Kanchi was walking along with Naota when they discovered the gates to the school were already closed and locked. Naota turned around and started to head back home when an image of a stop sign flickered on Kanchi's screen.  
  
Naota came to a halt and plucked a rose from a nearby bush while Kanchi undid the lock with his hand. Naota sniffed the sweet scent of the rose before closing his hand tightly around it, letting it crumble and flatten.  
  
The door was unlocked in a matter of seconds, and Naota trudged off to an open window and hopped in.  
  
"Nandaba! Where the weary elephants trousers have you been?! Its eleven already!" yelled Miya-Jun bitterly.  
  
Naota ignored Miya-Jun as he stomped off to his desk and collapsed on his chair as if it was the naturalist thing in the world.  
  
The students laughed at Naota's behavior, but Eri, Masashi, and Gaku looked on concerningly.

** The Black Burgundy**  
  
"Yo, Naota. Wanna go to that new movie place? Masashi, Suni, Ninamori, and I wanna see 'The Black Burgundy'," Gaku asked tentativly.  
  
"What? I never said I wanted to see 'The Black Burgundy'! I said I'd only go if we went to see 'The Uprising of Rau'!" said Ninamori.  
  
"The Uprising of Rau?! What the hell is that?! Some lame romance comedy, I bet!" leered Gaku.  
  
Masashi and Suni looked on with blank faces while Naota had seated himself promptly on a beaten wooden bench, picking and flicking off a booger from his nose.  
  
Ninamori looked fairly pissed as she said, "No! It's not a romance comedy. Its actually a sci-fi thriller, moron. And anyway, I don't think you have any right to be criticizing my taste when you want to see some movie called 'The Black Burgundy'! Even the title is stupid. Black is a color, and so is burgundy, so how could there be a black burgundy?!"  
  
"Just as I said once before, Ninamori, you have absolutely no imagination."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Ninamori saw no point in taking the meaningless quarrel any further and slumped next to Naota on the brown bench.  
  
"Uh, so yeah, Naota, wanna come?" asked Gaku.

** Ninamori and Naota..and a Smelly Truck**  
  
We piled into the rusty green truck, the stall smell of old bread filling the warm air. Gaku was in the drivers seat, with Masashi in the middle, and Suni at the other side. Naota and I had hopped into the back of the truck, where a roof was nonexistent and the soft breeze swept through our hair and bodies.  
  
I sat right by the small open window, having nothing to do but overhear whatever silly conversation was going on from inside the truck. I turned my head and poked it a bit inside the tiny, grimy, open window.  
  
It was crowded, stuffy, and smelly.  
  
Yuck. I'm glad I sat back here...Even though it feels a bit weird...for some reason...  
  
"Icky shmicky," said Sunie as she poked Masashi in the tummy, "It smells in here."  
  
Both Masashi and Gaku blushed furiously, but Gaku was the one who started the engine.  
  
Suni leaned forward to play with the radio, often bringing out moans of discomfort from the other passengers, until she finally turned it off completely, and sat back down. She sat still for about a minute, before leaning forward again.  
  
I then close the window.  
  
Ahhh. Peace. Quiet. Naota.  
  
What? Excuse that last word. Name, I mean...Uggh...Do I have nothing better to do then blabber on and on in my head?  
  
Ummm...No...  
  
I. Am. So. Pathetic.  
  
When did this happen?  
  
I should get a notebook, maybe I could end up publishing a novel-type- journal-rant thing of some sort...Umm...Yeah...Right...  
  
I roll my eyes at my own stupidity and turn my attention to Naota.

**Naota**  
  
He is so pale. He has always been...but it's a different kind of pale. It does not come from only the appearance of the skin, but in the mind also. I know I do not make any sense, but that, I suppose, is the way I have come to be. I'll tell you more about my life some other time, oh precious, bewittled mind. He is not staring out into the open view, but rather, seemingly, in his own nothingness. This is not safe...I have been there before and I did not enjoy it.  
  
I don't want that for Naota.

**Othello**  
  
"Naota, what are you thinking of doing for the reading project Miya-Jun assigned?"  
  
Naota looked at Ninamori with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Uh, don't tell me he didn't know...Well good thing I am here to inform him!" thought Ninamori triumphantly.  
  
"We started reading Othello in class two weeks ago, remember?" proclaimed Ninamori, though Naota shook his head sleepily, "Well, it's a play script by Shakespeare. Its quite depressing, to tell you the truth...but it has real meaning. I read it all already."  
  
Naota rubbed his left eyelid in silent despair and Ninamori felt a slight urge to smack him across the forehead. She almost did, but refrained herself in time and continued her one-person discussion on 'Othello'.  
  
"Maybe we could read it together sometime...I really wouldn't mind reading it again...And I could also help you with your reading project since I'm done with mine. You can do anything, really..."  
  
All that came from Naota was silence. Ninamori was losing her patience.  
  
Ninamori then got a sudden urge to study her fingernails. She stared at them vigorously, hoping they might form tiny little mouths or send brain waves to her, telling her what she should do to keep from pulling all her hair out.  
  
"Othello thought Desdemona was cheating on him with her best male friend. So he killed her. Quickly after, though, he discovered he had made a treacherous mistake. Desdemona never really betrayed him. She loved him more than anything. He did so to her, so he killed himself."  
  
"Thank you, oh almighty fingernails of chipped orange nailpolish. Thank you," thought Ninamori as she noticed Naota's face and large blue eyes form into an expression of interest.  
  
"So," said Ninamori, "Want to read together sometime? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to...," she looked at Naota's face, silently pleading to him to say 'okay, cool' or 'uh yeah, why not?'...she continued, "It'd be really nice I bet, if we read at the park...and I could, you know, help you out on parts you don't understand..."  
  
Naota smiles and says---  
  
WAIT!  
  
Please rewind that.  
  
Thank you, now press play and push the 'slow motion' button, please.  
  
Naota _smiles _and says, "S u r e, o k a y," he then flashs a n o t h e r quick _smile_ before retreating to study the nature passing by us, as the blue truck speeds along.

To my reviewers  
  
Abel: Yes, this is a NinamorixNaota fanfic, but I haven't exactly gotten sraight to that part just yet... Thank you!! And you didn't sound mean at all! In fact, I think you were easy one me.....  
  
Fanjimmy: I am sor sorry I took so long to update!! And then when I finally do, I'd probably have disappointed you.........-cry-   
  
Claus: Thanks for reviewing! I'll do my best to make this a good story!  
  
Crobdan: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you found the prologue decent!

BladEoFtHeClOuDs777: Well, that was a kind of...a random thing....Yeah...Uhm...You don't have a problem with lady aliens, do you? Yes, stupid question...Its just that I cant think of anything to say except... -ultra happy happy mood- Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm relieved you found that as the only stupidor. Yep, yep. ();  
  
CryinTearsofBlood: Yay!! Thank you for your enthusiasum!! =D Wheeee!  
  
Arukas: Yes, yes...I was worried it'd come off as too...confusing...and...meaningless...and...weird...and... (O.O)! Sorry for that! I tried to make this chapter good/acceptable, so I really hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Ian C: Uhmm, yes...Well...I guess three-eyed-evil hot looking lady aliens would be an oxymoron, now wouldn't it? AGH! I'm so stupid, so stup-id! -bashes self against wall and jumps off a cliff into a sea of strawberry pudding- Well, I took it off and replaced it with just 'lady aliens'...Hope that's better...  
  
Khita: I should've made the prologue longer...and more descriptive...and interesting...But that's all in the past now, huh? I already wasted my first impression..... Thank you for reading, reviewing, and looking forward! I hope this first chapter didn't dissapoint you...  
  
-dies of anxiety- (x.x)  
  
Thank you all again and three times more!! You are all such a great inspiration to me! I love you all (please don't take that in a wrong way...)! I really hope you liked this chapter... –prays-  
  
If you didn't... Please tell me what I should improve/work on... This is my first posted fanfiction ever...And I don't mean to make that an excuse. Just tellin' you...  
  
I'm sorry if this seemed to be too boring...I was going for a, uh, calm chapter...Yeah... ()!!!.......  
  
I really did try...to make this good...acceptable...I tried so hard......  
  
There are two parts of this chapter, the second part will be posted tommorow (May 26) or the day after (May 27).  
  
-Runs to the highest hill in the world- HELLO! –holds a sign saying 'Look at other sign!'-  
  
Other sign reads: Constructive critisisim fully welcome, witty-less flames are not. Thank you.  
  
P.S. In case any of you don't know, -my actions here, oh pilly poshum-  
  
P.S.S. I know I use the text emoticons too much...I am aware it is not at all professional-looking but I do not really have a desire to be professional or look professional---this is merely a fanfiction, a world I have created within an already established one, afterall.  
  
P.S.S.S. Oh damn, that didn't make any sense, did it? -sigh-  
  
Until next time (hopefully you'll all still be around...)!  
  
_Liani Ordinal_


End file.
